zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Bristow
'Nicole Bristow '(Alexa Nikolas) is a fictional character and one of the main characters on the Nickelodeon TV show, Zoey 101. Nicole is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Bristow. She is the roommate and best friend of Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez and Dana Cruz. Her other best friends are Logan Reese, Chase Matthews, Michael Barret, and Quinn Pensky. Nicole was a main character in the first two seasons of the show before she was diagnosed with OMGD and shipped off to a Malibu boarding school in Season 3, leaving Quinn to take her spot in Room 101. Character History Nicole is from Kansas, where her father owns a juice company. She is the second friend Zoey makes at PCA and one of her roommates in Season 1 and Season 2. She admires Zoey for her good ideas, and enjoys coming to her when she needs help. In Season 1, it is discovered that she is "boy-crazy" and bad at sports, particularly disc golf and basketball. Nicole is a typical girly girl who can be a little ditsy yet very sensitive. She also fears the thought of new roommates after her rivalry with Dana Cruz in Season 1, but gets along with Lola Martinez in Season 2. Nicole is also a straight-A student, but kept getting distracted by the cute boys in her class, until she was hypnotized to see them only as her grandfather. After the second season, Nicole's parents sent her to an all-girls boarding school after Nicole was diagnosed with Obsessive Male Gender Disorder ("OMGD"). Although Zoey says it won't be for too long and that she will come back, she is never seen to return, although it's possible she returned to PCA after the final episode. She is mentioned several times throughout Season 3, but is not mentioned in Season 4. The real reason the character left was her decision to leave the show during the filming of the Spring Break-Up Part 2. She appeared in 26 episodes, including one TV movie, "Spring Break-Up." She also appeared in flashbacks in the episode "PCA Confidential." Relationships Zoey Brooks Zoey was the first person Nicole met at PCA. When she discovered she was her new roommate, Zoey and Nicole got along a lot of the time and barely argued. Nicole did get upset some times with Zoey when she wasn't on her side in an argument with Dana Cruz, Nicole's second roommate. Nicole and Zoey became best friends almost instantly in the series. Nicole supports Zoey in her arguments with Logan Reese, particularly in the boys vs. girls basketball game although Nicole is bad at sports. During Season 2, Zoey and Nicole were still good friends and had one falling out in the episode The Election. Zoey was the first person Nicole told about leaving PCA, and indeed seemed to be the only one who knew that Nicole wasn't coming back before the new school year started. It is likely that the two remained friends after Nicole left PCA. Dustin Brooks Nicole and Dustin didn't have that much interaction, but they appear to be close friends, and have never argued or fought. Dana Cruz Dana was the second person Nicole met at PCA and her second roommate. Nicole and Dana constantly fought and Zoey had to break them up, towards the end of the first season, Nicole and Dana had made peace and were friends but would still have arguments. Nicole was glad to find out that Dana wouldn't return to PCA for their second year and made friends with Lola Martinez, her new roommate. Lola Martinez Lola became Nicole's new roommate after Dana moved out, Nicole at first didn't like Lola until she found out that her weirdness was just an act and then Nicole and Zoey pretended to have a fight to prove to her that they could act too. After that, Nicole and Lola soon became best friends, with Nicole heartily approving of how easy to get along Lola was when compared to Dana, even if Lola did often seemed confused by Nicole's lack of intelligence. Their only real disagreement was in "Time Capsule", where Nicole didn't approve of Lola using acting to worm out of the assignment and Lola was visibly disappointed at how shallow Nicole was to only put clothes in the time capsule. Lola was visibly saddened when she learnt that Nicole would not be returning to PCA. Logan Reese Nicole met Logan when she and Zoey were challenged to a basketball match. After the two became friends although, Logan's selfishness can cause arguments between them, they remained friends and hung out together at Sushi Rox and other places. A few moments suggested that the two might have been attracted to one another, though it could have simply been their propensity for flirting. Chase Matthews Nicole and Chase became friends through Zoey and never had an argument during the series. Nicole was always on Zoey's side whenever she and Chase were arguing, but she and Chase become friends again when he and Zoey make up. Michael Barret Nicole met Michael on her first day at PCA and became friends. Throughout the series, they were good friends and never argued. After Nicole left PCA, it is unknown if she and Michael remained in contact. Parents Nicole is quite close with her parents. It was revealed in the episode, Prank Week, that when Nicole has a bad dream, she would climb in bed with her mom. After Nicole got diagnosed with OMGD sometime after the second season, her parents enrolled her at an all-girls boarding school. Appearances Nicole is present for 26 episodes out of 65 total throughout the series. She appeared in all 13 episodes of Seasons 1 and 2, including "Spring Break-Up." She was mentioned 7 times in Season 3's "Surprise" and appeared in flashbacks in "PCA Confidential." She does not appear at all nor was she even mentioned in Season 4. Personality traits Nicole is Zoey's roommate and best girl friend. Nicole's a bundle of energy who's extremely peppy and talks a mile a minute—oh, and she's a tad boy-crazy too. But Nicole is also very loyal and trustworthy, and Zoey knows she can always count on her when she needs a friend. Her personal rule of thumb is "Better late than sweaty!" She often has arguments with Dana; Nicole gets along much better with her Season 2 roommate Lola Martinez. Nicole is also very sensitive. She is also very perky and loves PCA because, "It has cute boys, it's across from the beach, it has cute boys, has a swimming pool, and did I mention cute boys?" Trivia * "Broadcast Views" establishes that she is a straight A student in math, despite her overall ditziness. * All of her swimsuits are bikinis. * As shown in "Disc Golf", Nicole is terrible at sports. * Both her Jet X and her Tek-Mate are blue, possibility suggesting that it is her favorite colour. * In real life, after Season 2 ended, Alexa Nikolas was fired from Zoey 101 with Nicole subsequently being written out of the show. It is not clear why Nikolas left, but many sources point to it being due to her numerous off-screen fights with Jamie Lynn Spears. * Her father owns a juice company. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Recurring characters